Amity Park's Prototype Jinchuriki -CHALLENGE-
by Neo-Shepard
Summary: After accidentally killing and Consuming Sasuke at the Valley of the End, Naruto flees to the land beyond the Veil and meets the Danny Phantom trio. I CAN'T WRITE DIALOG FOR SH*T SO FORK OFF!


_**Fanfiction has fucked my formatting up so my apologies.**_

 _ **Feel free to use anything in here for your own story even if you don't take the challenge.**_

 _ **ANY AND ALL GUEST REVIEWS  WILL BE DELETED!**_

 _ **I CAN'T WRITE DIALOG SO PISS OFF!**_

 _ **I WILL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER WHEN/IF SOMEONE TAKES THIS.**_

* * *

After accidentally killing and Consuming Sasuke at the Valley of the End, Naruto flees to the land beyond the Veil. He then ends up in Amity Park and decides to go to school to keep from being suspicious where he meets Kitty **(FemDanny)** , Sam and Tucker.

Long Story.

Long Chapters.

Romance Build-Up for all girls paired with Naruto.

Except Haku which should be done in flash-backs **(But is not mandatory)**.

Spans across _**Danny Phantom**_ , _**Naruto Shippudden**_ and all _**Naruto Shippudden**_ movies as well as some arcs of _**Castle**_.

In _**'Road to Ninja'**_ Menma is Orochimaru's Vessel, Minato is still the Yondaime, Sarutobi preformed the sealing of the Kyuubi into Menma, there is no Haku, Kitty, Sam, Alexis or Ember.

Naruto and Haku are the ones sent to the different dimension in _**'Road to Ninja'**_.

Menma has been missing since the night he became a Genin.

Naruto uses the Rinnegan to remove Orochimaru's soul from Menma and frees him.

In _**Castle**_ , when Alexis is kidnapped, instead of Castle and his dad rescuing her, they arrive to find Naruto, as his hero persona, has single handedly stormed the building and killed everyone inside, using his Ulaks, throwing knives (NOT kunai) and sword, except Alexis as he kills the last henchmen escorting Castle to Alexis' cage.

After they're all dead, Naruto reveals himself as **{HERO NAME}** to Alexis and Castle.

In _**Castle**_ , when Castle is taken by LokSat, when Mason states that he'll have to kill Alexis, Castle tells him that harming Alexis would be the last thing he'd ever do as Naruto would hunt him down and slaughter him.

Starts shortly before Naruto was found after he was experimented on, up to the end of the Wave mission followed by a one-year time skip to after the battle at The Valley Of The End between Naruto and Sasuke when he finds Tayuya and runs into Yugito and follows their journey to the realm beyond the Veil.

That is followed by a three-year time skip to Amity Park where Naruto's company, **Overwatch** , is very successful; Naruto, Yugito and Tayuya have been friends with Kitty, Sam and Tucker for almost two and a half years and it's the day of 'The Portal Incident'.

Blacklight Naruto.

He was kidnapped by Orochimaru the night he became a Genin. He was found by Anko and a team of ANBU led by Yugao, chained to a table in the center with bars surrounding it and a seal reinforced ten-inch-thick steel door labeled 'Zeus' with seals all over him to keep him in a seal induced coma three months later and joined Team 7 for the Wave mission and onward until he left.

He met Tayuya during this time and they became friends.

She told him that she was being forced to work for Orochimaru.

He consumed Kimimaro before going after Sasuke.

He manipulated the Shikotsumyaku he received from Consuming Kimimaro to recreate Wolverine's claws and had the virus coat them in the same organic metal used to create his Blacklight claws and blade.

When Sasuke stabbed Naruto in the chest with his **Dark Chidori** , he stabbed him through the heart and the virus attacked Sasuke to save its host.

He keeps his Jutsu a secret for as long as he can and still doesn't tell them **(Sam, Kitty and Tucker)** about Kyuubi **(Who starts to teach him how to control his (Kurama's) chakra)** or his Blacklight abilities.

When Naruto uses Kurama's Chakra his eyes turn completely black, sclera and all.

They find out about Kurama when Naruto get extremely pissed and uses Kurama's Chakra after Tayuya was almost killed by Kisame and Haku was almost killed by his new partner, Suigetsu, who wanted Kubikiribōchō **(Which he gets a hold of for a minute before it turns into Blood and reforms in Naruto's hand (To his surprise) to aid him in defending its badly injured Master)**.

Kubikiribōchō is sentient and only allows Haku and, for reasons unknown to all, Naruto, to wield it.

 **THE 'TURNING INTO BLOOD' THING IS NOT MY IDEA, IT BELONGS TO** _ **APRILLIARSV**_ **, AUTHOR OF** _ **"KIRI'S PHANTOM BLADE"**_ **.**

Naruto/Alexis Castle/Ember/FemDanny/FemHaku/Hinata/Kin/Ryūzetsu/Sam/Tayuya/Younger Yugito.

FemDanny is named Kathrine but prefers to be called Kitty.

Her hero name is Shadowkat.

Her costume is Dani's from Danny Phantom.

She has Yuna's hairstyle **(Minus the braid)** in _**Final Fantasy X-2**_.

Haku's last name is Shirayuki.

She has been in love with Naruto since the end of the Wave mission.

She wields Kubikiribōchō.

She is Tsunade's apprentice.

She replaced Naruto on Team 7 after he left.

She is the same age as Naruto, Tayuya and Yugito (17).

Kitty, Sam, Tucker, Kin, Karin and the rest of the Rookie 9 are 16.

She and Naruto started dating during the month-long break between the Preliminaries and the Finals of the Chunin Exams.

They lived together in his parents' old house.

She was adopted into the Uzumaki clan to protect her from Danzo and the Elder Council **(Who want to use her to breed more Hyōton wielders)** and the Civilian Council **(Who want to marry her off to Sasuke)** and is backed by the Yamanaka, Hyuga, Akimichi, Nara, Sarutobi, Inuzuka and Aburame clans.

Naruto leaves Haku the First's Necklace along with his Hitai-ate, a scroll with the steps to the **Rasengan** and a message telling her what happened, that he was leaving and he loved her.

He uses the Toads to deliver them to her.

He also has the Toads check on her once a day.

They tell him how and what she's doing.

He has them Reverse Summon him once a month so he could check on her himself.

He also had them Reverse Summon him if she was in an unsurvivable situation (Which she does get into a couple times).

He showed up as his Hero persona.

Some of these involved Suigetsu trying to take Kubikiribōchō.

He joined Akatsuki after learning she was involved with a Jinchūriki.

She eventually adds her Hyōton to the **Rasengan**.

She can Waterbend.

Naruto saved Kin from being killed by her teammates for Orochimaru's **Edo Tensei**.

She gained a crush on him because of this.

She and Haku became close friends.

She replaced Sasuke on Team 7.

She, Tayuya and Karin are best friends.

Naruto saved Alexis from being raped while he was visiting New York City for business.

She is a big fan of him on YouTube and had a crush on him which grew stronger after he saved her.

This happens before she was kidnapped by Gregory Volkov.

She and the others became fast friends.

Naruto and Rick (Castle) hit it off immediately.

Naruto ran into Tayuya on his way out of the Land Of Fire where she was trapped under a tree and takes her with him and helps her heal. **(During the battle between her, Shikamaru and Temari they ended up moving into Naruto's eventual path out of the Land Of Fire)**.

Her legs were crushed and her curse mark was removed by Orochimaru to kill her.

She survived because of her Uzumaki resilience.

He heals her by injecting her with Blacklight.

Naruto told Shikamaru to try and capture her.

Eventually she gains a crush on him that turns to love at some point.

Yugito meets Naruto and Tayuya while they were leaving the Elemental Nations and she leaves with him as she was running from Kumo on orders from Ay, who told her to run because the Council had ordered her death against his best efforts after losing control and killing twelve **(Unnamed/unimportant)** shinobi during her training to control Nibi.

She was being chased by the Raikage and a squad of BOLT (ANBU) when they ran into her.

Naruto unintentionally earns Ay's respect by fighting and killing the BOLTs leading Ay to entrust Yugito's safety to him.

Tayuya was still too weak from becoming Naruto's first Evolved to fight.

Ay gives Yugito a scroll on how to control Nibi from Bee, enough money to start a new life and various Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu scrolls from Karui, Samui, Omoi and Mabui.

She is in the Bingo Book wanted for killing fellow Shinobi and the reward is 170,000,000 Ryo.

Samui, Karui, Omoi, Kirabi, Ay and Mabui are her pseudo family and don't blame her for the Shinobis' deaths.

Ember joins him after she's defeated and they become great friends and allies.

Go into her backstory.

Naruto looks and acts like her only friend when she was alive.

She has a friendly rivalry with Tayuya, Yugito, Kitty, Sam, Haku, Hinata, Kin and eventually Alexis.

Ryūzetsu and Naruto meet the same way as in canon only at the end Naruto turns her into an Evolved to save her life instead of her using her Jutsu to revive him.

Naruto has his powers sealed by Jiraiya.

He eventually breaks the seal during the battle against Muku/Satori.

Naruto was a Special Jonin before leaving.

He was promoted for his performance during the Chunin exams, stopping Gaara, the Tsunade Retrieval mission and the Land Of Snow mission.

Haku taught him one-handed seals and he is just as fast as she is with them.

Eventual Lemons.

Naruto and Haku lose their virginities to each other.

He still trains **(Using Shadow Clones)** just in case the Akatsuki or Orochimaru come after him, Yugito and/or Tayuya.

He goes hunting to evolve his Blacklight powers.

By the time he is found by the others he can go toe-to-toe with Jiraiya in Sage Mode for an hour.

They are found by Haku and the others after _**'One Of A Kind'**_ and before _**'The Fanning Of The Flames'**_.

By or during _**'One Of A Kind'**_ Kitty, Sam and Tucker learn about Naruto, Tayuya and Yugito's ability to use Chakra.

He only uses Blacklight as a last resort because he doesn't want to become too reliant on his 'Bloodline'.

He eventually has all Blacklight abilities from both _**[Prototype]**_ and _**[Prototype] 2**_ as well as any you come up with.

By the end of _**'Phantom Planet'**_ **(Preferably sometime before)** , they've all reluctantly agreed to share Naruto after Haku, Kin and Hinata **(Who have already agreed)** tell them that he falls under the RCI **(Resurrection of Clans Initiative (Cliché, I know, but I don't really care))**.

In _**'Phantom Planet'**_ , the ghosts don't have nearly enough power to turn Earth Intangible, so Naruto uses Kurama's Chakra **(Causing his skin to burn off (to the bone (All of which shatter from the heat and force the Chakra puts out) in several places) and severely damage almost all his organs (Mainly his brain, heart and lungs))** to power his Intangibility and succeeds but immediately falls into a six-month long coma from the strain of his injuries and using too much of Kurama's Chakra when his body wasn't ready, despite the Virus.

By the time it was realized there wasn't enough power to turn the Earth intangible the asteroid was too close for a Bijudama to safely blow it up.

During this scene **'** **Call of Duty: Black Ops III OST - I Live (Orchestral Version)'** 'plays'.

Jack and Maddie find out that Kitty is Shadowkat and Naruto was **{HERO NAME}** and about his Jutsu, the Kyuubi and the Virus after he falls into his coma as he was in costume while two clones were posing as him and Kitty.

Luckily his 'father' wasn't being impersonated by a regular clone but one made from Bio-Mass.

They find out because his mask gets disintegrated from the heat enough to show part of his face and his clones dispel.

Naruto was taken back to Konoha to be treated by Tsunade by Haku and the others.

Yugito, Tayuya, Alexis, Kitty and Sam went with them.

He was placed in the Namikaze/Uzumaki manor's private Medical room.

His doctors were Haku, Hinata and Shizune.

Tucker stayed as he was now Mayor of Amity Park.

Two months after _**'Phantom Planet'**_ , Castle 'goes missing'.

Naruto wakes up at the beginning of the third chapter after the _**'Phantom Planet'**_ Arc.

First chapter after the _**'Phantom Planet'**_ Arc is the Gaara rescue mission.

Second chapter after the _**'Phantom Planet'**_ Arc is Yugito' capture, death and the retrieval of her body.

Tucker/Valerie.

Gaara/Sakura.

Neji/Tenten.

Lee/Karin.

Karin was present during Naruto's second time being experimented on.

She was terrified of Orochimaru which is the only reason she worked for him.

She never enjoyed her work for him.

She helped Naruto escape and he took her with him.

She did this after being told her best friends Tayuya and Kin are alive **(as she thought they died)**.

Tayuya and Kin both mentioned her to Naruto at some point so he knew who she was.

Konohamaru/Moegi or Hanabi.

Kakashi/Anko.

Itachi/Konan.

Brotherly **COMPLETE** Kurama.

They 'hit it off' immediately.

Kurama suppresses Naruto's dreams because he has night terrors of his time with Orochimaru if he doesn't.

Sisterly Yugao.

Sisterly Anko.

Sisterly Hanabi.

Alive Motherly Mikoto.

She didn't approve of the coup and told the Hokage about it.

She doesn't hate Naruto for killing Sasuke.

She is proud of Itachi for defending the Leaf from their misguided clan.

 **NO** **RAMEN** **ADDICTION!**

He instead has a pizza addiction **(Specifically** _ **Papa John's**_ **)** he discovered shortly after arriving in Amity Park.

Shawn Spencer/Johnny Gat/Wade Wilson **(** _ **Deadpool 2016**_ **)** like Naruto.

He becomes serious, deadly and vicious when his friends are threatened, injured or degraded.

He inherited his mother's verbal tick 'Dattebane' instead of 'Dattebayo'.

Evolved Tayuya.

Her power is up to you.

Hiraishin Naruto.

Deceptively Genius Naruto.

He is a little smarter than Shikamaru but hid it due to the villagers.

Only Haku, Yugito, Tayuya, Kin, Hinata, Hanabi, Yugao and Anko **(And eventually Kitty, Sam, Alexis and Tucker)** know.

Mangekyō Sharingan **(Eventual EMS, Rinnegan and Rinne Sharingan)** Naruto.

His Mangekyō is a black iris with the Metallica ninja star as a pattern.

Naruto hates copying Jutsus and uses them only as a second-to-last resort.

He still trains with them just in case.

When he copies a Jutsu, he trains with it to fully master it instead of just knowing how to use it.

Uzumaki Fūinjutsu Master **(Fūinjutsu God)** Naruto.

Kenjutsu/Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/Bukijutsu/Shurikenjutsu/Iryōjutsu Master Naruto

He knows every Taijutsu/Kenjutsu/Bukijutsu style known inside and outside of the Elemental Nations.

He abuses the Kagebushin to learn everything.

Having all of Kurama sealed into him he has no problems with Chakra control and has inherited the Senjus' perfect control.

He is the next Kami no Shinobi/Professor **(Like the Sandaime)**.

He, Kitty, Tayuya, Sam, Yugito and Tucker, and later Alexis, practice Parkour.

They use weights to up their speed and Stamina with Naruto, Yugito and Tayuya also having Resistance Seals and Weight Seals on their person.

Chakra Chains Naruto **(His chains are black due to the Blacklight)**.

Multi-Billionaire Naruto.

Naruto is a major donor to Orphanages, War Veterans and Hospitals.

Godlike Naruto at the end.

Fūinjutsu Haku.

She was taught by Jiraiya after Naruto left.

Eventual Rinnegan FemHaku **(Simply because I've never seen it done before)**.

She can turn them off to return her eyes to their natural Doe-Brown color.

Eventual 'Evolved' Haku, Yugito, Kin, Alexis and Sam.

Matatabi was forcefully removed from Yugito by the Akatsuki during Naruto's coma.

Similar to the incident with Gaara; Teams Seven and Nine along with Jiraiya find where the Akatsuki was extracting Matatabi from Yugito shortly after she died and retrieved her body.

Naruto awakens three days later and revives her by turning her into an Evolved.

Martial Arts Master Kitty.

She knows every Martial Arts known outside the Elemental Nations.

Naruto constantly plays 'How many hats in the room' after she gets her powers.

'How many hats in the room' is the 'game' Henry has Shawn do in the Series Premiere of _**Psych**_.

He does this to teach her to be more aware of her surroundings.

Naruto, Yugito and Tayuya speak perfect English with no accent.

Naruto has a fan-club at Casper High and Yugito, Tayuya, Sam and Kitty don't like it.

Naruto can be oblivious about their attraction towards him or know about it but stays loyal to Haku.

Sasuke can be a voice in Naruto's head alongside Kurama.

Naruto, Yugito and Tayuya meditate and train regularly.

Naruto starts a Technology/Weapons/Private Military Company called **Overwatch**.

The company is run by **Bio-Mass** clones that look like his parents.

The one of his mother is eventually replaced by his actual mother.

The company has the same logo as **Overwatch** from _**Overwatch**_.

The Elite Operatives of **Overwatch** bare the **N7** logo from _**Mass Effect**_.

Naruto, being a massive fan of the _**Mass Effect**_ series buys the rights to use the logos and build some of the weapons, technology and vehicles.

If you want to and if you can make it work, you can make the **Normandy SR2** the Transport/Command Center for the Elite Operatives as well as the way the group returned to the Elemental Nations after _**'Phantom Planet'**_.

The HQ building is the Avengers Tower from _**Age Of Ultron**_.

Surrounding the tower is a Military base like Compound **(Like Atlas** **from** _ **Advanced Warfare**_ **)**.

Until Naruto is found by Haku and company; Sam, Kitty and Tucker don't know he is 'The Heir to **Overwatch** ' and richer than Sam.

Jack and Maddie eventually become employees of **Overwatch** as Heads of the E.R.D. **(Ecto Research Division)**.

When Valerie's dad is fired, he is hired by **Overwatch**.

There is **NO** Corruption or Double Dealing in **Overwatch**.

After Technus' first appearance, Naruto has all his tech 'Ghost-Proofed'.

They have Helicarriers **(Like S.H.I.E.L.D.)** and Black Ops Plane Based Command Centers **(Like in** _ **Splinter Cell: Blacklist**_ **and** _ **Black Ops III**_ **)**.

They use the same tech/weapons as **Atlas** from _**Advanced Warfare**_ , **Winslow Accord** from _**Black Ops III**_ and **OmniCorp** from _**Robocop 2014**_ as well as:

Exoskeleton Suits **(** _ **Black Ops III**_ **)**.

Atlas Mech **(** _ **Mass Effect 3**_ **) (Heavy Construction 'Suit')**.

LOKI Mech **(** _ **Mass Effect 2**_ **)** **(Prototypes of the EM-208s)**.

EM-208 **(** _ **Robocop 2014**_ **) (Security Droids)**.

YMIR Heavy Mech **(** _ **Mass Effect 2**_ **) (Security Mech)**.

IG-100 MagnaGuard **(** _ **Star Wars**_ **) (Military Security Droid)**.

ED-209 **(** _ **Robocop 2014**_ **) (Military base Security Mech)**.

The Predator **(** _ **Furious 7**_ **)**.

F-69 VTOL **(** _ **Saints Row: The Third**_ **)**.

NI-408 **(** _ **Robocop 2014**_ **).**

Halo Assault Rifles **(** _ **Halo**_ **)**.

Prosthetics/Cybernetic Augmentations/Cyber-Soldier Program **(** _ **Black Ops III**_ **)**.

Direct Neural Interface (DNI) **(** _ **Black Ops III**_ **)**.

Bacta-Tanks **(** _ **Star Wars**_ **)**.

Instant translators.

OMNI-Tools **(** _ **Mass Effect**_ **)**.

'Scouters' **(Like the one Garrus uses in** _ **Mass Effect**_ **,** **NOT** **from** _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ **)**.

Ghost related Tech.

And any other piece of Technology you want **(Except AI, that's for Naruto's personal use only)**.

He is found by Haku **(Who punches him when she sees him)** , Kin, Sakura, Kakashi **(Who tells him he is not in trouble for killing Sasuke)** , Hinata, Kiba **(Who attacks Tayuya only to get stopped by Naruto)** , Shino and Kurenai and eventually Jiraiya **(Who teaches Naruto Senjutsu)** ,Itachi **(Who has left the Akatsuki and later swaps eyes with Naruto (Sometime before** _ **'Ultimate Enemy'**_ **) (Haku performs the operation))** and Konan **(who left the Akatsuki with Itachi (Whom she was in a relationship with) after Nagato died and gave her his Rinnegan which she gives to Haku (Sometime after** _ **'Phantom Planet'**_ **) after offering them to Naruto who refused)** two years after he left.

They run into him while he's with Kitty, Tayuya and Sam.

Haku finding Naruto is the end of that chapter while his reaction is the beginning of the next chapter.

Jiraiya, Itachi and Konan show up later than everyone else.

Haku and Sakura have been trained under Tsunade **(Haku since Tsunade came back to the leaf, Sakura since Naruto left, at which time Haku drove herself ragged in her training)**.

Haku is second in Medical Jutsu only to Tsunade.

Haku has become a master at using Kubikiribōchō which she keeps sealed on her wrist.

Haku has also trained under Anko in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and poison making.

She adds Tsunade's super strength technique to the Hebi Fist.

She also learned the Genital Fist from Hinata and incorporated it into her fighting style.

Jiraiya taught her some Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and a lot of Fūinjutsu as well.

She is a natural and is a Journeyman (Better than an Apprentice but not quite a Master).

She has Tsunade's **Strength Of A Hundred** seal instead of Sakura.

It is proudly displayed, not under a Genjutsu.

Kin has been trained by Anko.

Sakura never had a crush on Sasuke instead she had a small crush on Naruto but soon got over it and started seeing him as a brother.

When Haku and the others find Naruto, he, Tayuya and Yugito keep their ghost hunting a secret from everyone except Haku and Hinata.

 _ **HINATA NEVER STUTTERED**_.

Hinata and Haku are best friends.

Hinata was trained in Medical Jutsu by Shizune.

Haku taught Hinata the Rasengan and she incorporated it into her Gentle Fist by forming small ones on the tips of her finger jabs.

She also added Lightning and Water Chakra to the Gentle Fist.

Naruto found a storage seal on the back of his neck with letters from both his parents, their Fūinjutsu journals, their possessions **(his mother's ANBU uniform, his father's Hokage uniform, their Jonin uniforms (All of which he displays (Along with his Shinobi gear (Blade's outfit from** _ **Blade Trinity**_ **only instead of the Bullet-Proof vest, it's the Jonin Flak-Jacket in black)) the same way Tony displays the Iron Man Armor or Bruce his, Robin's and Batgirl's costumes in** _ **Batman Beyond**_ **),** **their weapons and a photo album)** , moneyand their Jutsu Library.

Naruto's Jutsu/Abilities by the end of the story are:

Airbending.

All Blacklight Powers.

All Shikotsumyaku Jutsu.

All Rinnegan Jutsu.

Amaterasu **(Known by the time he's found by Haku and the others)**.

Bijudama.

Chakra Absorption **(From the second set of Experiments)**.

Chakra Chains **(Known by the time he's found by Haku and the others)**.

Chidori **(And its variants)** **(No hand-signs needed)** **(Known by the time he's found by Haku and the others)**.

Earthbending/Metalbending **(From Apocalypse)**.

Do to this he is able to 'see with his feet' **(Like Toph)**.

Earth Style: Dark Swamp.

Earth Style: Earthen Corridor.

Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears.

Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Earth Style: Landslide.

Earth Style: Mud Wall.

Earth Style: Shadow Clone.

Earth Style: Stone Column Spear.

Earth Style: Stone Plate Coffin.

Empathy.

Energy Balls **(** _ **Charmed**_ **) (From the second set of Experiments)**.

Enhanced Hearing **(From the Experiments, Chakra, Kyuubi and Consuming various animals)**.

Enhanced Sense of Smell **(From the Experiments, Chakra, Kyuubi and Consuming various animals)**.

Enhanced Vision **(From the Experiments, Chakra, the Kyuubi and Consuming Sasuke)**.

Firebending **(His flames are blue like Azula's (He can do this by the time he's found by Haku the others))**.

Fire Style: Blaze Ball.

Fire Style: Burning Ash.

Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul.

Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet.

Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Fire Style: Flame Bullet.

Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Fire Style: Searing Migraine **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb.

Five-Pronged Seal Release.

Five-Pronged Sealing.

Flight.

Fūinjutsu **(He's an Uzumaki Master by the time he's found by Haku and the others)**.

Force Blasts **(From the second set of Experiments)**.

Great Clone Explosion **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Great Rasen Ring **(From Apocalypse)**.

Hell Fire: Rasengan.

Hiding In a Toad Jutsu **(Optional)**.

Hiding In The Mist Jutsu.

Hiraishin **(Known and mastered by the time he's found by Haku and the others)**.

Hougestu Jigen-Tou **(From** _**Rosario + Vampire II**_ **)** **(No hand-signs needed)** **(Known by the time he's found by Haku and the others)**.

Created by Kushina.

Effective against ghosts and Obito.

Intangibility.

Invisibility.

Kaiten **((Recreated using scrolls left by his mother and father) Known by the time found by Haku and the others)**.

Kawarimi **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Kirin.

Kunai Kagebushin.

Kyuubi's Roar **(Based off Kitty's Ghost Wail)**.

Lightning Style: Electric Needle Spark.

Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Lightning Style: False Darkness **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Lightning Style: Four-Pillar Trap.

Muei-Tou **(From** _ **Rosario + Vampire II**_ **)** **(No hand-signs needed)** **(Known by the time he's found by Haku and the others))**.

Created By Kushina.

Effective against ghosts and Obito.

Needle Hell.

Needle Jizo.

Opening the Eight Gates.

Naruto can open all eight and live due to his healing factor.

Particle Swarm **(** _ **Charmed**_ **) (From the second set of Experiments)**.

Rasen Ring **(From Apocalypse)**.

Rasengan **(He never has to use a clone to perform the Rasengan)**.

Rasengan Barrage.

Rinne Sharingan.

Senjutsu.

Shadow Clone Jutsu **(He knows the knowledge transfer secret)** **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Shunshin **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Summoning Jutsu **(Toads AND Foxes)**.

Susanoo **(Known by** _ **'Ultimate Enemy'**_ **)**.

Telekinesis 'The Force' **(From the second set of Experiments)**.

Toad Oil Bullet.

Tsukuyomi.

Water Style: Black Rain.

Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave.

Water Style: Giant Vortex.

Water Style: Gunshot **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Water Style: Tornado of Water.

Wild Lion's Mane Jutsu.

Wind Style Stream.

Wind Style: Divine Down Current.

Wind Style: Divine Wind.

Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet.

Wind Style: Gale Palm **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Wind Style: Great Breakthrough **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Wind Style: Jade Hurricane.

Wind Style: Pressure Damage.

Wind Style: Rasengan.

Wind Style: Rasenshuriken.

Wind Style: Rotating Shuriken.

Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance.

Wind Style: Spiraling Wind Ball.

Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets.

Wind Style: Vacuum Wave.

Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage.

Wind Style: Whirlwind Fist.

Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu.

Some Sound based Jutsu **(Taught by Tayuya)**.

Haku's Jutsu/Abilities by the end of the story are:

All Hyōton Jutsu **(And any you come up with)**.

All Medical Jutsu.

All Rinnegan Jutsu.

Airbending **(Taught by Naruto)**.

Blacklight ability of your choice **(Only one)**.

Chakra Scalpel **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Chidori Sebon.

Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Earth Style: Mud Wall.

Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.

Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

Fūinjutsu.

Great Clone Explosion **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Hidden Shadow Snake Hands **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Hiding In The Mist Jutsu.

Hyōton: Ice Clone **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Hyōton: Ice Dragon Jutsu.

Hyōton: Rasengan.

Kaiten **(Taught by Hinata)**.

Kawarimi **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder.

Lightning Style: False Darkness.

Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Needle Hell.

Needle Jizo.

Opening of the Eight Gates.

Rasengan.

Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Shadow Clone Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Shunshin **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Summoning Jutsu **(Slugs)**.

Waterbending **(Taught by Naruto)**.

Water Clone Jutsu.

Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave.

Water Style: Giant Vortex.

Water Style: Gunshot **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Water Style: Tornado of Water.

Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Water Style: Water Prison.

Wind Style: Divine Wind.

Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet.

Wind Style: Gale Palm **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Wind Style: Great Breakthrough **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Wind Style: Jade Hurricane.

Wind Style: Pressure Damage.

Wind Style: Rotating Shuriken.

Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance.

Wind Style: Spiraling Wind Ball.

Several more Water, Wind and Lightning Style Jutsus.

Tayuya's Jutsu/Abilities by the end of the story are:

All Genjutsu **(Except those where the Sharingan is needed)**.

All her Canon Jutsu.

Blacklight ability of your choice **(Only one)**.

Earth Style: Earthen Corridor.

Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Earth Style: Landslide.

Earth Style: Mud Wall.

Fire Style Stream.

Fire Style: Blaze Ball.

Fire Style: Burning Ash.

Fire Style: Cat Fire Bowl **(Taught by Yugito)**.

Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb.

Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul.

Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet.

Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Fire Style: Flame Bullet.

Fire Style: Mouse Hairball **(Taught by Yugito)**.

Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Fire Style: Searing Migraine.

Fūinjutsu.

Kawarimi **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Rasengan.

Shadow Clone Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Shunshin **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Wind Style: Divine Down Current.

Wind Style: Divine Wind.

Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Wind Style: Gale Palm.

Wind Style: Great Breakthrough **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Wind Style: Jade Hurricane.

Wind Style: Pressure Damage.

Wind Style: Rotating Shuriken.

Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Wind Style: Spiraling Wind Ball.

Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Wind Style: Vacuum Wave **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage.

Wind Style: Whirlwind Fist.

Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu.

Several Sound based Jutsu.

Yugito's Jutsu/Abilities are:

All her Canon Jutsu.

Blacklight ability of your choice **(Only one)**.

Chidori Sharp Spear **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Chidori Sebon.

Earth Style: Earthen Corridor.

Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears.

Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Earth Style: Landslide.

Earth Style: Mud Wall.

Earth Style: Stone Column Spear.

Fire Style: Blaze Ball **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Fire Style: Burning Ash.

Fire Style: Cat Fire Bowl **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb.

Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul.

Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet.

Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Fire Style: Flame Bullet.

Fire Style: Mouse Hairball **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

Fire Style: Searing Migraine.

Great Clone Explosion **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Kawarimi **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Lightning Armor.

Lightning Style: Electric Needle Spark.

Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder.

Lightning Style: False Darkness.

Lightning Style: Four-Pillar Trap.

Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Rasengan.

Shadow Clone Jutsu **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Shunshin **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet.

Wind Style: Gale Palm **(No hand-signs needed)**.

Wind Style: Great Breakthrough.

Wind Style: Spiraling Wind Ball.

More Lightning Style Jutsu.

Naruto wears a black trilby, a black leather jacket that reaches his knees with two burnt-orange, one-inch-wide horizontal stripes an inch apart on the upper arms just above the elbow, a red Uzumaki swirl with a tribal crow/wing/dragon on either side **(The things on the back of Alex's jacket in** _ **[Prototype]**_ **)** on the back and burnt orange inner-lining. Under that he wears a dark orange button-up shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned, a black leather wrist bandwith the Uzumaki Swirl on his left wrist, a ring on his left middle finger with the Biohazard symbol, black jeans and black and orange-colored-steel toed combat boots.

Naruto's costume is Deadpool's costume only black with orange accents and a black, orange-trimmed leather half-kilt **(Like Rex in** _ **Star Wars: The Clone Wars**_ **with the holsters holding NI-408s modified to fight ghosts)**.

You come up with his hero name **(Or you could use Deadpool but not Kage, Maelstrom or Kitsune)**.

He always has a pair of Ulaks, a guard-less Jian with tribal markings on its black hilt and a double edged, acid-etched, chakra-conductive titanium blade **(Blade's sword)** **(His weapons of choice before he gained more Blacklight abilities)** and several Hiraishin kunai sealed on his wrists for protection.

Ghosts know he's a Jinchūriki.

Yugito wears a purple hoodie under a dark-blue, button-up windbreaker with a purple Matatabi head on the back and a white Fleur-De-Lis on the left breast with only the bottom two buttons buttoned, dark-blue torn-up jeans, brown work boots and black fingerless gloves **(She's dressed like Kinzie in** _ **Saints Row: The Third**_ **)**.

Yugito's costume is Artemis' from _**Young Justice**_ only black, with sleeves and shoulder plates **(Like Rouge's costume in** _ **X-Men Evolution**_ **)** , a mask like Naruto's only with a hole for her braid and a faceplate **(Like Optimus Prime)** to protect against smoke and various gases.

You come up with her heroine name.

She has a Chokuto sealed on her wrist.

Tayuya wears a short sleeved black shirt with the words "The Devil made me do it" under a black leather crop jacket with the Uzumaki Swirl on the back, dark blue **(Almost black)** jeans, black boots and her cap **(She's dressed like Abaddon from** _ **Supernatural**_ **)**.

Tayuya's costume is Rouge's costume from _**X-Men Evolution**_ only the X-Men symbols are replaced with Uzumaki Swirls **(She's an Uzumaki and proud of it)** with crimson arm, chest/upper back and leg guards and a mask like Yugito's.

You come up with her heroine name.

She has her flute and a Ninjato sealed on her wrist.

Haku wears a brown leather crop jacket that reaches her mid-back with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, a white shirt, the First's Necklace, a silver ring with a Sapphire circle with the kanji for 'Ice' **(A gift from Naruto given to her after he left (He left it on their/her kitchen table on her birthday a year after he left along with a letter and copies of Uzumaki Fūinjutsu, Kenjutsu and Iryōjutsu scrolls))** on her right middle finger, grey jeans and black calf-high boots and her hair in a ponytail **(She's dressed like Artemis in her civilian clothes in** _ **Young Justice**_ **)**.

Haku's costume is Sabine's costume from _**Star Wars Rebels**_ only ice-blue and black and graffiti free, a mask like Yugito and Tayuya but the face looks like her original mask.

You come up with her heroine name **(Or you could use Frost)**.

She has Kubikiribōchō and Sebon sealed on her wrist.

Kitty wears a black shirt under a dark brown leather jacket with buckles on the cuffs, black skin tight pants tucked into dark brown knee high boots **(She's dressed like Black Widow in** _ **Captain America: The Winter Soldier**_ **during the freeway battle with the Winter Soldier)**.

Hinata wears a lavender midriff shirt with sleeves that reach to the middle of her forearm and a slit in the collar to just above her breasts, light brown loose-fitting khakis and her ninja sandals **(She's dressed like Jean in** _ **X-Men Evolution**_ **with her sandals)**.

Kin wears a black hoodie with a green stripe down the right arm zipped up to the middle of her chest, a black shirt and black cargo pants tucked into black knee high boots **(She's dressed like Commander Shepard (Hoodie Casual) in** _ **Mass Effect 3**_ **)**

Karin wears her normal top with black jeans and black sneakers.

What the others wear is up to you

Naruto, Yugito, Tayuya, and later Haku, help Kitty fight the ghosts after learning that by covering their fists and feet in chakra they can injure them.

Kitty, Tucker, Alexis and Sam eventually start learning how to preform Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.

He lives in a Penthouse similar to Tony Stark's in the 2008, 2010 and 2013 _**Iron Man**_ movies with Yugito and Tayuya and has an A.I. named Tali that looks like EDI from _**Mass Effect 2**_.

Naruto enjoys making music **(But keeps his musical talent a secret from everyone besides Haku, Hinata, Yugito and Tayuya until they fight Ember for the final time (In** _ **'Fanning The Flames'**_ **) where he sings instead of Tucker)** , has a band called _Audio Assault_ **(My friend's awesome band)** and has written a few songs.

All must be used by the end of the story **(But spread them out and mix the order up)**.

Angel Of Darkness: Alex C **(Sung by Haku)**.

Hail To The King: Avenged Sevenfold.

Dance With The Devil: Breaking Benjamin **(Sung by Naruto)**.

Indestructible: Disturbed **(Sung by Naruto)**.

Beauty Of Annihilation: Elena Siegman **(Sung by Tayuya) (COVER)**.

Archangel: Elena Siegman, Malukah, Clark S. Nova **(Sung by Tayuya, Haku and Naruto) (COVER)**.

Tayuya sings Elena's parts, Haku sings Malukah's parts and Naruto sings Clark's parts.

Jekyll And Hyde: Five Finger Death Punch **(Sung by Naruto (Who's also on lead guitar) He performs this song with a clone (On bass), Yugito (On rhythm guitar) and Tayuya (On drums) to defeat Ember))**.

The Sound Of Madness: Shinedown **(Sung by Naruto)**.

Feel Invincible: Skillet **(Sung by Naruto and Haku)**.

During the talent show

My Demons: Starset **(Sung by Naruto)**.

Take A Hint: Victoria Justice & Elizabeth Gillies **(Sung by Yugito and Tayuya)**

During the talent show.

They have their own fan club who constantly hit on them.

In _**'Ultimate Enemy'**_ , Naruto is the Ultimate Enemy **(He's called Apocalypse)** not Kitty who is the leader of the "Resistance" for lack of a better term.

He has laid waste to the entire world **(Think** _ **Mass Effect 3**_ **Earth)** turning everyone into zombie like creatures **(The 'Infected' from** _ **[Prototype]**_ **)** and has killed and Consumed Jiraiya, Orochimaru and everyone in the Akatsuki and the only 'Safe Haven' is Konoha which has several **Overwatch** made Shield/Barrier Generators protecting it as well as Blacklight Detectors **(From** _ **[Prototype]**_ **and** _ **[Prototype] 2**_ **)**.

In _**'Ultimate Enemy'**_ , Kitty's costume is Black Widow's from _**Avengers: Age Of Ultron**_ only black and green, with the Black Widow symbol replaced with the Uzumaki swirl (In memory of Naruto who she believes that when he became Apocalypse, Naruto died (Similar to what Obi-Wan tells Luke about Anakin in _**Star Wars: Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi**_ )) and Star Lord's helmet from _ **Guardians of the Galaxy**_ **(Only full headed not just the front, sides and back and the eyes are green not red)**.

She is able to use Chakra having been taught by Naruto, Jiraiya and later Kushina and Mikoto.

She uses Naruto's old Ulaks and NI-408s.

She has a mechanical right arm **(Like in** _ **Black Ops III**_ **)**.

It was made by Skulker using plans from **Overwatch**.

She has a Sharingan in her left eye.

She was taught how to use it by Mikoto.

Naruto turned evil after watching Haku, Tayuya, Kin, Ember **(Ghosts bleed in the story so she's killed by Hidan's ritual)** and Sam killed and Yugito get captured by Hidan **(Whom Naruto then Consumes)** and Kakazu **(Who gets away with Yugito)**.

Apocalypse has black eyes with four glowing red rings **(Black and red Rinnegan)** with red slit pupils, pale skin, fangs and long black hair from Consuming Sam, Kin, Haku, Obito, Kakazu, Orochimaru and Sasuke.

He has ghost powers from Consuming Ember, various ghosts and Vlad.

He has Hyōton from Consuming Haku's corpse.

He wields Kubikiribōchō.

In place of the **Rasenshuriken** , Apocalypse has the **Rasen Ring** and the **Great Rasen Ring**.

Apocalypse wears a black cotton Cassock with a high-rise mandarin collar **(Neo's coat from** _ **The Matrix Reloaded**_ **)** buttoned from the waist up, leaving the waist down unbuttoned **(Like Neo)** , with the bottom hem frayed **(Like Ichigo's Bankai form)** with a red Biohazard symbol with tribal crows/wings/dragons on either side **(The things on the back of Alex's jacket in** _ **[Prototype]**_ **)** on the back, black gloves, black pants and black combat boots.

Apocalypse can create Ghost Portals like Dan Phantom in _**'Ultimate Enemy'**_.

He tries to get Haku to join him.

Naruto and the others (Haku, Kitty, Sam and Tucker) help the "Resistance" consisting of:

Kitty.

Naruto sent her to get Kakashi, Sakura, Jiraiya, Itachi and Konan when the Akatsuki attacked.

Team 8 was called back to the Leaf.

They arrived to see Naruto Consume the corpses of Haku, Tayuya, Sam, Ember, Kin and Hidan.

He then attacks them and after a fierce battle, Jiraiya, Itachi and Kakashi are killed and Consumed and Konan **(Who lost her left eye)** , Sakura **(Who lost her left hand)** and Kitty **(Who lost her right arm and left eye)** are forced to escape.

They then start to try and evacuate the city.

The remnants of the Konoha 12:

Sakura.

She has a Mechanical hand to replace the one she lost to Apocalypse

Hinata.

She, like Kitty, believes Naruto died when he became Apocalypse.

Kiba.

Shino.

Tenten.

Neji.

Lee.

Ino.

Shikamaru.

Chouji.

Kurenai.

Gai.

Asuma.

Gaara.

Temari.

Kankuro.

Tsunade.

Also believes he died when he became Apocalypse.

Shizune.

Also believes he died when he became Apocalypse.

Konohamaru.

Moegi.

Udon.

Hanabi.

Also believes he died when he became Apocalypse.

The Fentons.

Mikoto.

Kushina.

Also believes he died when he became Apocalypse.

She was told by Danzo that Naruto died after the Sealing and left in despair.

She killed Danzo after finding out he lied to her.

She took the Sharingan in Danzo's right eye-socket and gave it to Kitty.

Anko.

 **(Rinnegan)** Konan.

Tucker.

Alexis.

Beckett.

Castle.

Valerie.

Some of the ghosts Kitty, Naruto, Tayuya, Yugito and Haku fought.

Skulker.

Technus.

Box Ghost **(He's exactly like he is in** _ **'Ultimate Enemy'**_ **)**.

Zabuza (Ghost)

A mixture of Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa and Suna Nin.

Naruto defeats Apocalypse by himself after a vicious battle by turning into his **Six Paths Chakra Mode** **(The mode with the Truth-Seeking Balls (Something Apocalypse had just unlocked (Like Danny's Ghost Wail)))** then Consuming him.

He gets Blacklight powers of your choice, the Rinnegan, basic ghost powers **(Flight, Intangibility and Invisibility)** and a watered-down version of the Hyōton after Consuming Apocalypse.

With the Knowledge of Apocalypse, he's able to prevent Yugito's capture and Sam's, Haku's, Tayuya's, Kin's and Ember's death **(Or second death in Ember's case)** and has Jiraiya start searching for Kushina.

He finds her and takes her to Amity Park to meet her son.

After the battle with Apocalypse, Naruto starts distancing himself from and lashing out at the others for fear of turning into Apocalypse and gets progressively worse until Haku confronts him.

It eventually gets to the point where Naruto kicks everyone out of his house, breaks up with Haku, starts making self-destructive choices, skips school, starts street racing and neglecting his duties at work and ghost-fighting.

Lasts for a minimum of twelve chapters.

The last seven chapters are after he breaks up with Haku.

Everyone but Naruto and Haku lose their memory of the events of _**'Ultimate Enemy'**_.

This was Clockwork's decision.

Orochimaru comes to Amity Park and tries to capture Naruto, his 'perfect' host body.

He succeeds in capturing Naruto **(By threatening to kill Haku)** when he first arrives and Experiments on him for a month but Naruto gets away after killing Kabuto with the help of Karin.

Orochimaru calls Naruto 'Zeus', Naruto's experiment name.

They find out about the Experiments done to him to give him the Virus from Haku after Naruto surrendered to Orochimaru after he threatened to kill Haku if he didn't go with him when he came for Naruto in Amity Park.

She tells them after they ask why Orochimaru was so interested in Naruto and why he kept calling Naruto 'Zeus'.

When asked why he kept it from them, Haku tells them he has severe trust issues due to his past.

This happens after _**'Ultimate Enemy'**_.

Orochimaru made an alliance with Vlad whom he helped create a combined clone of Kitty and Naruto using their blood/Chakra/Ecto Energy samples.

She was created during Naruto's time being experimented on the second time.

This makes the clone their 'daughter' who's name is River.

She looks like a young River Tam.

When she turns on Vlad and Orochimaru, Naruto takes her in and teaches her to use her powers.

She soon starts seeing Naruto and Kitty as her parents and they start seeing her as their daughter.

She has the Sharingan, Chakra Chains **(Which are Green due to her Ecto-Energy)** , Empathy, Shikotsumyaku, Ghost powers and an Uzumaki's understanding of Fūinjutsu.

After _**'Phantom Planet'**_ everyone **(Minus Tucker)** returns to the Elemental Nations to get Naruto to Tsunade for medical treatment.

They can leave after the war or stay and have Naruto become Hokage.

If Naruto stays, they reveal the existence of the Elemental Nations and open up trade-routes and Naruto moves the Head Quarters for **Overwatch** to Uzushiogakure.

After that, **Overwatch** becomes a World Police/Peacekeeping force.

All Konoha 11 and Team Phantom members live through the war.

After an intense and warlike battle in one of Kaguya's Dimensions that caused more damage than Hashirama and Madara at the Valley of the End during their battle, Naruto seals Kaguya into himself and eventually befriends her and makes her realize she was wrong and she thanks Naruto for stopping her and grants him some of her power **(The Byakugan and the Rinne Sharingan)**.

She was a very affectionate woman before the Shinju fruit warped her mind.

Lines that must be used by Naruto **(In no particular order)** are:

1\. "Oh fuck me… {Something gets worse.} … Oh fuck me sideways!" **(Used multiple times)**.

2\. "I've got half a mind to kill you... and the other half agrees."

3\. "If you say anything positive, I will fucking kill all three of us right now!"

4\. "If we survive this I'm gonna kill both of you! ...Slowly."

5\. "Yippee ki-yay motherfucker!" **(Whenever he's about to do something suicidal)**.

6\. "Idjit." **(Instead of "Idiot" which he only says when he's dead serious)**.

7\. {A teacher has said 'this is the last straw'.} {With a straight face to Kitty, Sam, Yugito, Tayuya and Tucker.} "Remind me to order more straws."

8\. "-and don't call me Shirley." **(Whenever someone questions him using the word 'surely')**.

9\. "Somewhere out there is a tree producing Oxygen so you can breathe… I think you owe it an apology."

10\. {Naruto has defeated Apocalypse and is about to Consume him.} _**[Apocalypse]**_ "Welcome to the top of the food chain kid."

11\. {Sam has accused Naruto of something he did.} "Those are slanderous accusations of a slanderous nature!"

12\. "Do you think it's true that when the Pillsbury Doughboy bends over you see doughnuts?"

13\. {Naruto is on the phone with Alexis.} _**[Alexis]**_ "Where are you?" _**[Naruto]**_ "On the phone. Where are you?"

14\. {A guard has Ryūzetsu in a choke-hold after she has injured one of the guards for groping her. Naruto walks up drinking tea out of a bastardized metal cup.} _**[Naruto]**_ "I don't think she likes being touched. I'd take my wounded and go... while you still can." _**[Guard]**_ Is there a name for this private little world of yours? Hn? What happens there when we don't just…? Run away… You'll kill us… With a soup cup? _**[Naruto]**_ {Softly.} "Tea actually." _**[Guard]**_ What's that? _**[Naruto]**_ {While placing the bastardized tea cup down.} "I'll kill you with my tea cup." {Guard attacks Naruto and Naruto kills him with the tea cup.}

15\. _**[Naruto]**_ "Hello. My name is {Insert funny name here} and this is my friend, Johnathan Jacob 'Jingly' Schmidt." _**[Someone]**_ "Are you saying that his name is, John Jacob, Jingleheimer Schmidt?" _**[Naruto]**_ "That is correct. We used to share the name, but I changed mine on account of all the people shouting… when I went out."

16\. "Hi I'm Domo Arigato. This is Mr. Roboto."

17\. {To a dolphin at the zoo during _**'One Of A Kind'**_ who's trying to get Naruto to give him a fish he picked up.} "Shoo! Go away." {Dolphin shakes his head.} "Get out of here." {Dolphin shakes his head again.} "Pa does not love Fa." {Dolphin nods his head.} "No! Pa does NOT love Fa."

18\. {Everyone is waiting in suspense.} "Cue dramatic music."

19\. {Naruto has said something wrong and realizes it after being told.} "I reject your reality and substitute my own!"

20\. {Naruto has received a disgusting pizza at school.} "Congratulations high school, you've ruined pizza! First the Hawaiians, then San Francisco, and now YOU."

21\. "They say dreams are memories of past lives, so what does that make nightmares?"

22\. "Shinobi don't die. They go to Hell and regroup."

23\. "If toads could fly… … … Well we'd still be in this mess, but wouldn't it be neat?"

24\. "Friendship is like peeing on yourself. Everyone can see it, but only you get that warm feeling it brings."

25\. {After failing at something.} "Ya know, I tried so hard… I got soo far, but… {Sings.} …In the end, it doesn't even matter."

26\. {Before beginning the fight against the Ghost King.} "Time to make the chimi-fuckin-changas."

27\. {About Yugito after she beats the shit out of someone for some reason.} "Oh, I so pity the dude who pressures her into prom sex."

28\. {Naruto has cursed out Orochimaru after his second experiment during his second capture.} _**[Kabuto]**_ "Language Naruto-Kun." _**[Naruto]**_ "Suck a cock!"

29\. {After waking up after being knocked out from a powerful blow to the head.} _**[Haku]**_ "What part of your head hurts more?" _**[Naruto]**_ "The part above my shoulders."

30\. {When one of his pranks is about to be sprung.} "Here comes chaos!"

31\. "For as long as I can remember, I've had memories."

32\. {When sucking the Box Ghost into the thermos.} _**[Naruto]**_ "GET IN THE FLASHK!" _**[Sam]**_ "Get in the flask?" _**[Naruto]**_ "I watched _**Little Nicky**_ again last night."

33\. "I could kill you with a napkin."

34\. "As I lay there gazing up at the billions of stars above my head in complete awe of creations beauty and vastness the most pressing question on my mind about the meaning of it all was, 'Where the fuck's my roof?'"

35\. {When someone asks 'Who are You?'} "I'm fine thanks. Who are you?"

36\. "Don't look at me with that tone of voice!"

37\. "Silence is golden. Duck-tape is sliver."

38\. _**[Naruto]**_ "If someone with multiple personalities threatens to kill themselves, is it considered a hostage situation?" _**[Yugito]**_ "Yes. And if they kill themselves they're a Serial Killer."

39\. "When life gives you lemons, make grape juice, then sit back and let the world wonder, 'How the fuck did he do that?'"

40\. "I'm not a humanitarian… I'm a hell-raiser."

41\. {Jazz has said 'Oh Heck.'} "Heck is the place for people who don't believe in Gosh."

42\. {About Dash or Paulina.} "He/she shouldn't let his/her mind wander, it's too little to go out on its own."

43\. _**[Tayuya]**_ "Mr. Lancer." _**[Lancer]**_ "Yes, Ms. Uzumaki?" _**[Tayuya]**_ "Would you punish me for something I didn't do?" _**[Lancer]**_ "No." _**[Tayuya]**_ "I didn't do my homework."

44\. _**[Naruto]**_ "I'm Bored." _**[Kitty]**_ "RRRRRRUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

45\. _**[Kitty]**_ "Did you just fall?" _**[Naruto]**_ "Nope. I attacked the floor." _**[Yugito]**_ "Backwards?" _**[Naruto]**_ "I'm fucking talented!"

46\. {After the fight with Technus at the water park which has resulted in the pool becoming upside-down.} _**[Naruto]**_ "Daaaamn… … … He flipped the bitch." _**[Sam]**_ "But where was the Cross-Country Meet?" _**[Yugito]**_ "And the unacceptable riot?"

47\. {In place of 'Whatever floats your boat'.} "Whatever floats your goat."

48\. {When he's about to do something recklessly dangerous.} {In a JFK voice.} "Nothing bad ever happens to the Kennedys!"

49\. {Whenever he's about to do something dangerous in the eyes of a normal person (Excluding the ones for quotes '5' and '48'.} "Maximum effort."

50\. {At the airport.} _**[Announcer]**_ "Get on the plane. Get on the plane." _**[Naruto]**_ "Fuck you. I'm getting IN the plane. Let Evel Knievel get ON the plane. I'll be in here with you folks in uniform. There seems to be less wind in here."

51\. {Meeting for the first time since he left.} _**[Haku]**_ {In a sickly-sweet voice} "Hello Naruto-Kun." _**[Naruto]**_ "H-h-h-hey H-H-Haku-Hime! ... ...This is not going-" _**[Haku]**_ "-This is not going to end well for you, no."

52\. {After Walker has possessed the mayor and has called Naruto a psychotic demon (As Naruto had destroyed half of his prison and 'killed' over half of his guards after being 'arrested').} _**[Naruto]**_ "I prefer the term, 'Puckish Rogue'." _**[Walker]**_ "A rose by any other name." _**[Naruto]**_ "Are you trying to kill me, or sleep with me?" _ **[Walker]**_ "Charming." _**[Naruto]**_ "See. There you go with those mixed messages again." _ **[Walker]**_ "Then allow me to be perfectly clear." {Walker and his ghosts attack Naruto.}

53\. _**[Haku]**_ "Naruto-Kun, what did you do?" _**[Naruto]**_ "Nothing." {Haku gives him an unbelieving look.} _**[Naruto]**_ {Salutes with left two fingers.} "Scout's honor." _**[Sam]**_ "Wrong hand."

54\. {Teaching Kitty to dodge.} "You can dodge a wrench, you can dodge an Ecto-Blast!"

55\. {While waiting for something.} "La cucaracha, la cucaracha… … Something, something, bla bla bla."

56\. _**[Tucker]**_ "Age of the Geek, baby." {Used repeatedly.}

Naruto has MAJOR trust issues and paranoia do to his past.

He was beaten daily, sabotaged in the Academy, neglected, kick out of stores, kicked out of the Orphanage and lived on the streets for two years, was poisoned, crucified (Once), had his apartment vandalized and was overpriced for; food/groceries, clothes, water, gas and heat.

The only ones he truly trusts and lets his guard down around are Haku, Hinata and Hanabi.

He keeps no secrets from them.

He eventually trusts the others.

He is always immediately surveying the area he enters for the best place to see it completely, the best/fastest/safest escape routes and best places to use as cover **(Like Jason Bourne)**.

Naruto is immune to the 'Puppy-Eyes' unless it's one of the other girls he's paired with or Hanabi.

* * *

 **Background Information/History**

Kushina is the only person in history to take on all Seven Swordsmen of the Mist at once and win.

Kushina and Kurama were very good friends

 _ **[PROTOTYPE]**_ nor _**Overwatch**_ exist in this story **(As it would be weird as hell)**

Mebuki (Sakura's mom) was a good friend of Minato's and helped take care of him when she could and tried to adopt him as a baby but was blocked by the civilian council.

She was in ANBU before becoming pregnant with Sakura.

She is the Hokage's secretary.

Tora loved Naruto and always ran to him after she escaped.

Eventually the Daimyo's Wife just gave up and told him he could keep her.

Naruto has killed 1182 people by the time the portal incident occurred.

His first kill was at the age of four when he lost control of Kurama's Chakra during a beating from three Chunin.

600 of his kills were during the Wave mission.

Naruto is willing to bloody his hands and/or lose his humanity to protect his precious people

He is also willing to kill so they don't have to.

Naruto is still 'King of Pranks' and pranks students and teachers for sport and never unwillingly gets caught.

Despite this he is a straight A student.

Naruto refers being grumpy/angry as being salty.

Naruto gets the entire bus of students to sing WILDCAT's "Banana Bus" when on a fieldtrip

Jiraiya is respectful to those he cares for enough that he doesn't peep on them during their love making.

* * *

 **Stuff I Don't Know How To Fit In**

Naruto is a YouTuber **(As part of** _ **The Derp Crew**_ **(Chilled Chaos, GaLmHD (Whom he met in a couple of public online game matches (G-Mod public servers, Halo and others) and hit it off with), tehSmarticus, Ze Royal Viking and Tom Fawkes))** as Neo Gaming **(Or Neo 'Whatever-you-come-up-with' cause all the other ones I come up with don't exactly roll off the tongue (Except Neo Shepard but as Dean Winchester says** _ **"What kind of douchebag names a character after himself?"**_ **)**.

 ** _***THEY ARE ALL YOUNGER THAN IN REAL LIFE BUT HAVE THE SAME AGE GAPS BETWEEN EACH OTHER***_**

They call him Neo or (Jokingly) Missster Anderson.

One year for Christmas, Naruto sent GaLm a 'case' of 36oz bottles of **Mad Dog 357 Ghost Pepper Hot Sauce** , to which GaLm replied via tweet, "Fuck You NeoGaming."

One day while Naruto was hosting _Derp Con_ , Skulker attacked forcing Naruto to reveal his Ninjutsu and ghost hunting to the Derps

They agree to keep it a secret

He has over 8,000,000 subscribers.

Like Jacksepticeye he gained popularity through playing with big name YouTubers.

His subscribers skyrocket after the events of _**'Phantom Planet'**_.

Naruto often plays/records with The Derp Crew, Chilled, GaLm, H2ODelirious, I AM WILDCAT, SeaNanners, Mr. Sark, RPGMinx, iamfallfromgrace, Vanoss, Gassy Mexican, RioRach and any other YouTuber(s) you want.

He is 'immune' to the "Recorders Curse".

Thanks to his clones, he is always available to record with **(Unless he's already recording with someone)**.

The games he plays are:

 _ **Call Of Duty**_.

Naruto is a GOD at _**CoD: Zombies**_.

He is _Prestige Master_ in _**BO3**_ on all Gaming Platforms and has every gun maxed out.

He loves playing _**Zombies**_ with GaLm and Aphex.

He also plays with Syndicate, Glitching Queen and GaLm as his _Easter Egg_ team.

Naruto allowed **Treyarch** to use his technology for _**BO3**_.

He, GaLm, Grace and Chilled recorded them doing the Multiplayer Campaign.

This is one of seven games he excels at.

 _ **Rainbow Six Siege**_.

With GaLm.

This is one of seven games he excels at.

 _ **Minecraft**_.

When playing with the Derps he constantly trolls the others and goes to the _Nether_ as soon as he can **(Usually using cobblestone, 10-14 buckets of lava and a bucket of water)** despite the others wanting to wait until everyone is fully decked out in Diamond equipment.

He calls Slimes/Magma Cubes 'fappers'.

He and Chilled reenacted the 'Password Scene' from _**Horse Feathers**_ with Chilled being Chico and Naruto being Groucho

His first _**Derpcraft**_ season was Season 3 **(For GaLm)** and he was referred as the 'New Chilled' due to his 'Diabolicalness'.

This also led to him being a permanent _Derp Crew_ member.

This is one of seven games he excels at.

 _ **Terraria**_.

 _ **Fallout**_ series.

 _ **Mass Effect**_ series.

This is three of seven games he excels at.

 _ **GTA V**_.

Usually with Vanoss, Delirious and their crew.

 _ **G-Mod**_.

 _ **Tomb Raider Reboot**_ series.

 _ **Dead by Daylight**_.

When playing as the killer he impersonates random characters/celebrities as psychopaths.

Zoidberg.

Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Achmed The Dead Terrorist

Christopher Walken.

The Joker (Mark Hamill).

The Joker (Heath Ledger).

Trevor Phillips.

Inigo Montoya.

Bender.

Peter Griffin

Stewie Griffin

Pennywise.

Riff Raff (THE ORIGINAL).

Dr. Frank N. Furter (THE ORIGINAL).

Scooby Doo.

Fire Lord Ozai.

Skeleton King.

Skeletor.

CL4P-TP.

Alpha 5.

Hamtaro.

Cartman.

Kyle.

Stan.

Kenny.

Mr. Mackie.

Chef.

Mr. Garrison.

Chewbacca.

C3PO.

Darth Vader.

Yoda.

Emperor Palpatine.

Micky Mouse.

Richtofen (The original Richtofen NOT **Origins** Richtofen).

Stitch.

Ed ( _Ed, Edd and Eddy_ ).

Uncle **( _Jackie Chan Adventures_ ).**

Any other person/character you want.

 _ **Cards Against Humanity**_.

 _ **Town of Salem**_.

Played with the Derps and Minx.

 _ **Monopoly**_.

When the Derps play Monopoly with him, Naruto wrecks them.

This is one of seven games he excels at.

 _ **Ultimate Chicken Horse**_.

 _ **ShellShock Live**_.

 _ **Necropolis**_.

He plays this with Kitty, Tucker and Yugito

 _ **Mario Kart 8**_.

Played with the Derps.

Any other games you want.

He drives a burnt orange _1970 Plymouth Hemi Barracuda_ convertible **(Look up Nash Bridges 'Cuda it looks exactly like it only burnt orange with black leather interior and top)**.

Tayuya is a Music Tutor.

She drives a black _1977 Chevrolet Camaro_.

Yugito is a Martial Arts Instructor/Tutor.

She drives a dark blue _1973 Dodge Charger_ with a Hood Scoop **(Michael Weston's Charger from** _ **Burn Notice**_ **only midnight blue)**.

If you find the Harem too big, only Alexis, Haku, Tayuya, Kitty and Ember are mandatory.

Sam and Tucker can also be removed from the story all together.

* * *

 _ **PM me if you're up to writing the challenge and I will gladly Beta.**_

 **AND FOR THOSE WHO SAY THIS IS TOO LONG, YES, ABSO-FUCKING-LUTLY BUT I CAN'T WRITE FOR SHIT BUT I LIKE WHAT I HAVE AND WANT TO SEE THIS DONE. ALSO, OVER 6000 WORDS ARE THE LISTS OF JUTSU NARUTO, HAKU, TAYUYA AND YUGITO KNOW, QUOTES/LINES I WANT TO BE USED, STUFF I DON'T FIND IMPORTANT BUT WOULD LIKE TO SEE PUT IN (THE YOUTUBER STUFF, TAYUYA AND YUGITO'S JOBS, NARUTO, YUGITO AND TAYUYA'S CARS AND THE MUSIC), THE TECHNOLOGY HIS COMPANY MAKES, CLARIFICATIONS, OUTFITS/COSTUMES AND WEAPONS WORN/USED, THOSE WHO FIGHT AGAINST APOCALYPSE, THE SUMMARY, THE NOTE AT THE BEGINNING AND THIS NOTE. SO, SORRY FOR WANTING TO BE SPECIFIC. ALSO, LIKE 400 WORDS COME OUT OF BUTT-FUCK-NOWHERE.**

 **AND FINALLY, ONLY TWO MAYBE THREE 'ARCS' AND EVERYONE MEETING AGAIN ARE PLOTTED BY ME AND MOST OF THE REST IS BACKGROUND/HISTORY SO THERE IS PLENTY FREEDOM IN THIS CHALLENGE.**


End file.
